


drive all night to keep him warm

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Epistolary, Epistolary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of texts sent across oceans by pining idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive all night to keep him warm

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #3: http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/29351.html
> 
> If you want to chat, hit me up at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com
> 
> For Round 3, the genre prompt was "digital epistolary" with a theme prompt of "late nights," along with a word requirement of between 350 and 450 words.

January 12

To:  **Eames** , 3:12 am

dkhsmsrijhrsj

 

To:  **Eames** , 3:13 am

That was an accident, sorry if it woke you.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:15 am

christ, why are you still awake?

 

To: **Eames** , 3:16 am

I’m working. Go back to sleep.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:17 am

nonsense, you need to get some rest 

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:17 am

you're doing no one any good by running yourself into the ground

 

To:  **Eames** , 3:24 am

This job is a mess. I wish you were here.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:25 am

i miss you too sweetheart

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:26 am

get some sleep, ok?

 

To:  **Eames** , 3:27 am

Fine. Good night. x 

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:28 am 

gnite love xxx

 

 

February 20

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:15 am

ARE YOU AWAKE DEAR

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:16 am

arthur arthur arthur

 

To:  **Eames** , 2:20 am

Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:21 am

sorry it’s just

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:25 am

i miss you, love

 

To:  **Eames** , 2:27 am

I’m sorry.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:28 am

oh blast, you don’t need to apologize to me

 

To: **Eames** , 2:30 am

I’m coming back to you as soon as Cobb doesn’t need me anymore.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:31 am

that's the arthur i know and love

 

To: **arthur darling** , 2:31 am

loyal almost to a fault

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:32 am

i didn’t mean to sound bitter, love, it’s just that it’s late and 

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:33 am

i can’t remember the last time we slept in the same bed

 

To: **arthur darling** , 2:34 am

the first few weeks you were gone, i barely knew how to sleep without you

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:35 am

and now we’ve been on opposite sides of the world for about a year

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 2:36 am

i don’t blame you for any of this but come home soon, love

 

Incoming call from  **arthur darling**

 

Call ended 3:01 am

 

To:  **Eames** , 3:02 am

I love you, get some sleep.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 3:03 am

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

May 10

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:15 am

!!!!! just heard the news about saito

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:16 am

come to mombassa to get me, love

 

To: **Eames** , 10:17 am

You know that I have to stay in Paris.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:18 am

awwwwww :(

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:20 am

attachment- howcouldyousaynotothisface.pgn

 

To:  **Eames** , 10:23 am

STOP SENDING ME DICK PICS

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:24 am

:( :( :(

 

To:  **Eames** , 10:26 am

I’ll pick you up at the airport. Don't be late.

 

To:  **arthur darling** , 10:27 am

<3 <3 <3


End file.
